The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and/or a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including source/drain regions including a semiconductor layer that is epitaxially grown and/or a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
With the progress of electronic technology, semiconductor devices are required to operate fast. As downscaling to achieve fast operations of semiconductor devices is aggressively performed and the design rules for semiconductor devices sharply decrease, electrical failures during manufacturing processes increase.